The present invention relates generally to fishing reels of the type having a compact design. More particularly, the present invention relates to mechanisms for selectively providing an oscillating motion to elements of fishing reels in a space saving manner.
Fishing reel design is constrained by the limited space into which the reel mechanism must be contained because of the necessary portability and balance required by the user. It is well known that complex mechanisms often require more space due to the shear number of components required. Users of fishing reels generally prefer to have a smaller reel with a lighter body. Previously, fishing reel makers have satisfied this requirement by reducing the length of the body and at the same time maintaining the necessary oscillating movement needed for line laying. However, further reduction in the length of the reel makes compaction of the desired mechanism difficult. Conventionally, in making a reel slimmer, components have generally been either made smaller or the mechanism made simpler. In addition, fishing reel makers have had to use a relatively greater amount of material in the shaft and oscillation mechanism, most notably the level wind bracket, to accomplish compaction conventionally. This greater amount of material results in a large shock force that produces a juggling motion of the reel when the oscillation mechanism is in operation. This force makes operation of the reel more difficult and generally detracts from the advantages of an otherwise smooth operation. The present invention is directed toward solving these problems.